Character recasts
Jim Henson (1955-1990) and Steve Whitmire (1990-2016)]] A list of instances in which a character was recast with another performer. Main performers are marked in bold; cases in which someone held a puppet up in the background of a group shot (or filled in on-set with the main performer looping the voice later) are not included. If a performer was cast as that character in only one production (or for only one year), the title of that production is noted. If the performer performed the character for more than one production, a date range is listed. For further details, see the Casting History section of the respective character page on the wiki (linked in the header). The Muppets Animal * Frank Oz — 1975-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002-present * Rob Mills — Episode 112 of The Jim Henson Hour (1989) * Kevin Clash — Episode 107 of Muppets Tonight * John Kennedy — 2002-2003 * Drew Massey — Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony, Episode 9 (2005) Beaker * Richard Hunt — 1977-1991 * Steve Whitmire — 1992-2016 * Kevin Clash — The Muppet Show Live (2001) * David Rudman — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) Bobby Benson * Richard Hunt — 1977-1981 * David Rudman — The Muppets (2011), Muppets Most Wanted (2014) Camilla the Chicken * Jerry Nelson — 1978-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * Steve Whitmire — Gonzo and the Giant Chicken (1982) * Richard Hunt — Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff (1985) * Alice Dinnean — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * Peter Linz — America's Got Talent (2014) Crazy Harry * Jerry Nelson — 1977-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * John Lovelady — The Muppets Valentine Show (1974), The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * Richard Hunt — The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * Louise Gold — The Muppet Show Episode 221: Bob Hope (1977) * Rickey Boyd — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Dr. Teeth * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Bill Barretta — 2005-present * John Kennedy — various (1991-2003) * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony episode 9 (2005) * Martin P. Robinson — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008, first line) Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Dave Goelz — 1976-present * Bill Barretta '' — Muppets Tonight'' Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer (1996) Floyd Pepper * Jerry Nelson — 1975-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * John Kennedy — 2005-2006 Fozzie Bear * Frank Oz — 1976-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002-present * Victor Yerrid — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) Gonzo * Dave Goelz — 1976-present * Daniel Seagren — The Great Santa Claus Switch (1970) (as Snarl) * Jim Henson — Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass (1974), the original pilot version of Episode 101 of The Muppet Show (1976) * Brett O'Quinn — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) Janice * Richard Hunt — 1977-1991 * Eren Ozker — 1976-1977 * David Rudman — 2008-present * Fran Brill — 1975 * John Lovelady — Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things (1975) * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (2000) * Brian Henson — 2002-2003 * Tyler Bunch — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Dr. Julius Strangepork * Jerry Nelson — 1977-2003 * David Rudman — Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director (1988) (some lines) * Matt Vogel — 2016-present Kermit the Frog * Jim Henson — 1955-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 1990-2016 * Matt Vogel — 2017-present * John Kennedy — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Artie Esposito — America's Got Talent, the MTV Video Music Awards, D23 Expo (2009) * Unknown — off-screen dialogue for some portions of The Case of the Stolen Show (2012) Lew Zealand * Jerry Nelson — 1978-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * Bill Barretta — 2002-2005 Link Hogthrob * Jim Henson — 1977-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 2000-2016 * Peter Linz — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) Lips * Steve Whitmire — 1980-2016 * Peter Linz — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) Mahna Mahna * Jim Henson — 1969-1976 * Bill Barretta — 2001-present Marvin Suggs * Frank Oz — 1976-1981 * Eric Jacobson — The Muppets (2011) Miss Piggy * Frank Oz — 1976-2002 * Eric Jacobson — 2001-present * Jerry Nelson — Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass (1974) * Fran Brill — The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * Richard Hunt — The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * Victor Yerrid — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) The Newsman * Jim Henson — 1976-1989 * Jerry Nelson — Muppets Inside (1996) * Brian Henson — The Muppet Show Live (2001), Muppets Party Cruise (2003) * Steve Whitmire — 2008-2016 * Eric Jacobson — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) Pepe the King Prawn * Bill Barretta — 1996-present * Drew Massey — "Test Pilot" of Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony Pops *'Jerry Nelson' — 1980-2002 *'Matt Vogel' — 2011-present Robin the Frog *'Jerry Nelson' — 1971-2003 *'Matt Vogel' — 2008-present *Rick Lyon — Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director (1988) (later dubbed over by Nelson) *Drew Massey — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Peter Linz — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) Rowlf the Dog * Jim Henson — 1962-1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996-present Rizzo the Rat * Steve Whitmire — 1980-2016 * Dave Goelz — Muppet Classic Theater (1994) (some lines) * Tyler Bunch — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) (some lines) Sam the Eagle * Frank Oz — 1975-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2005-present * Kevin Clash — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002), Muppets Party Cruise (2003 - voice only) * Drew Massey — Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Episodes 11, 15, 18 and 33 (2005-2006) Scooter * Richard Hunt — 1976-1991 * David Rudman — 2008-present * Adam Hunt — Muppets from Space (1999 - voice only) * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (2000 - voice only) * Brian Henson — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002), Muppets Party Cruise (2003 - voice only) * Rickey Boyd — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Statler * Richard Hunt — 1976-1991 * Jerry Nelson — 1975, 1992-2003 * Steve Whitmire — 2002-2016 * Drew Massey — 2005-2006 * Bill Barretta — Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003) * Artie Esposito — D23 Expo (2009) * Dave Goelz — Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) * Peter Linz — Xfinity commercial, WE Day (2017), The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) The Swedish Chef * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996-present * David Rudman — The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Steve Whitmire — I Love Lucy Movie Mania Screen Test (1999) * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony: Episode 26 (2006) Sweetums * Richard Hunt — 1975-1991 * John Henson — 1991-2005 * Matt Vogel — 2009-present * Jerry Nelson — Muppet RaceMania (2000 - voice only) * Carl Banas — The Frog Prince (1971 - voice only) * Jim Henson — Cher (1975 - "Something" musical number), The Muppet Show Episode 114 (1976 - "A Nice Girl Like Me") * Steve Whitmire — Jim Frawley's Camera Tests for The Muppet Movie (1978) * Rob Mills — The Jim Henson Hour (1989 - Episode 107: Fitness) * David Rudman — The Cosby Show (1990 - Episode 138 Cliff's Nightmare) * Victor Yerrid — Family Feud (2001), Barnes & Noble promotion (2003), Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Episode 13 (2005), Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Noel MacNeal — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * Ed Christie — filling in for John Henson on a few occasions Uncle Deadly * Jerry Nelson — 1976-1979 * Matt Vogel — 2011-present Waldorf * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Dave Goelz — 1992-present * Kevin Clash — Muppets Tonight episode 101, episode 110 * Jerry Nelson — Muppet Meeting Films (1974) (as P. Fenton Cosgrove) * John Lovelady — Des O'Connor Entertains (1976) * Victor Yerrid — 2005-2006 * Steve Whitmire - Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) Wanda * Eren Ozker — 1976-1977 * Kathryn Mullen — The Muppet Show Episode 406: Linda Lavin (1979) * Allice Dinnean — The Muppets (2011) * Julianne Buescher - The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017) Wayne * Richard Hunt — 1976-1981 * David Rudman — 2011-present Zoot * Dave Goelz — 1975-present * Kevin Clash — Episode 112 of The Jim Henson Hour (1989) ''Sesame Street Barkley * Toby Towson — 1978 * 'Brian Muehl' — 1979-1984 * 'Fred "Garbo" Garver' — 1984-1993 * 'Bruce Connelly' — 1993-present Bert *'Frank Oz''' — 1969-present *'Eric Jacobson' — 1997-present Betty Lou *'Fran Brill' — various (1970s-1980s) *'Lisa Buckley' — 1993-1998 *'Marilyn Sokol' — 1974-1975 * Frank Oz — 1969 (including Pick Your Pet, where she's called Lucy Jones) * Jim Henson * Caroll Spinney The Big Bad Wolf * Jerry Nelson — 1971-2012 * Tyler Bunch — 2007-present * Kevin Clash — various (1980s-2000s) * Joey Mazzarino — 1990s-2006 * Martin P. Robinson — 1980s-2006 * Matt Vogel — 2013 Big Bird * Caroll Spinney — 1969-present * Matt Vogel — 1997-present (understudy) * Peter Linz — Shakespeare in the Park (2014) * Daniel Seagren — Episode 0083 (1970) Captain Vegetable * Jim Henson — 1982 * Richard Hunt — 1983-1984 Clementine * Brian Muehl — 1980-1984 * Kevin Clash — 1985-1987 * Camille Bonora — 1987-1992 Cookie Monster *'Frank Oz' — 1969-present *'David Rudman' — 2001-present * Jim Henson — in The Ed Sullivan Show and commercials * Joe Raposo — in "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" (voice) * Caroll Spinney — in a 1969 sketch in which various monsters whisper the letter C. Count von Count * Jerry Nelson — 1972-2012 * Matt Vogel — 2013-present Mrs. Crustworthy * Fran Brill — 2006-2015 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — 2016-present Dr. Nobel Price * Brian Muehl — 1979-1984 * Kevin Clash — 1984-1988 Elmo *'Kevin Clash' — 1985-2012 *'Ryan Dillon' — 2013-present *Jerry Nelson — "We Are All Monsters" sketch (1980) *Brian Muehl — 1980-1984 *Richard Hunt — 1984 *Peter Linz — launch of Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) Ernie *'Jim Henson' — 1969-1990 *'Steve Whitmire' — 1993-2014 *'Billy Barkhurst' — 2014-2017 *'Peter Linz' — 2017-present *John Tartaglia — Play with Me Sesame (2003) Forgetful Jones * Michael Earl — 1980-1981 * Richard Hunt — 1981-1992 Gladys the Cow * Richard Hunt — 1973-1992 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2003-present Goldilocks * Camille Bonora — 1991-1996 * Alice Dinnean — 1996-2004 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2005 * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph — 2012 Grover *'Frank Oz' — 1969-present *'Eric Jacobson' — 1997-present Grundgetta *'Brian Muehl' — 1980-1984 *'Pam Arciero' — 1984-present Guy Smiley * Jim Henson — 1969-1990 * Eric Jacobson — 2005-present * Don Reardon — Let's Make a Word and Get Set to Learn! CD-ROM games (voice only) Herry Monster * Jerry Nelson — 1970-2003 * Tyler Bunch — 2013 * Peter Linz — 2017-present Mr. Johnson * Jerry Nelson — 1971-2012 * David Rudman — The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Martin P. Robinson — Episode 4140 (2007) * Matt Vogel — 2016-present Louie * Bill Barretta — 2006-2010 * Tyler Bunch — 2007-present Mae * Fran Brill — 2006-2014 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — Episode 4063, Episode 4070 (2004) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph — Episode 4123 (2006) Mama Bear * Camille Bonora — 1993-1996 * Alice Dinnean — 1996-2002 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2003-present Oscar the Grouch * Caroll Spinney — 1969-present * Eric Jacobson — 2015-present (understudy) Prairie Dawn * Fran Brill — 1971-2015 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — 2016-present Mr. Snuffleupagus *'Jerry Nelson' — 1971-1978 *'Michael Earl' — 1978-1980 *'Martin P. Robinson' — 1980-present Sherry Netherland * Julianne Buescher — 1993-1996 * Alice Dinnean — 1996-1998 Sonny Friendly * Richard Hunt — 1986-1992 * David Rudman — 1992-2000 Telly Monster *'Brian Muehl' — 1979-1984 *'Martin P. Robinson' — 1984-present *Bob Payne — 1979 Two-Headed Monster * Peter Friedman and Richard Hunt — ca. 1978 * Richard Hunt and Jerry Nelson — ca. 1980-1991 * David Rudman and Jerry Nelson — 1992 – 2000 * Adam Hunt and Jerry Nelson — Let's Make a Word! (1995) * David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino — 2001-2016 * David Rudman and Eric Jacobson — 2016-present Zoe * Fran Brill — 1993-2015 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2016-present ''Fraggle Rock Gobo Fraggle * 'Jerry Nelson' — 1983-1987 * 'John Tartaglia' — 2013-present Ma Gorg * Myra Fried — 1983 * 'Cheryl Wagner' — 1984-1987 Mokey Fraggle * 'Kathryn Mullen' — 1983-1987, 2013 * Donna Kimball — ''Puppets for Puppetry (2016) Murray (Minstrel) * Steve Whitmire — 1983-1984 * Gord Robertson — 1987 Storyteller Fraggle * Richard Hunt — 1983 * Terry Angus — 1984-1987 Wembley Fraggle * Steve Whitmire — 1983-1987, 2012 * Kevin Clash — Puppets for Puppetry (2016) See also * Save the Muppets * Sesame Street Human Recasts Category:Character Lists Category:Behind the Scenes